This invention relates to a document processing apparatus such as a word processor and, particularly, to a document processing apparatus with the capability of performing a shading process on text in an output document.
The conventional shading process carried out by document processors is in many cases intended for the clear appearance of text portions to be corrected during the operation in which an operator retrieves a text from the document file storage which belongs to the document processor and the operator corrects the text while confirming the correction on the output screen of the display unit. Therefore, conventionally, texts stored in the document file storage do not include information pertaining to the shading process.
Namely, conventionally, the main purpose is to have a shading process by specifying the position to be shaded through the manual operation of the operator after character strings and the like have been arranged. Then the document is printed with shading, and only the character strings are stored in a document file. Therefore, the shading position changes each time the operator has modified a character string or made a document correction in a text read out of the document storage, and in each such occasion the operator needs to re-specify the shading position in the manual operation. If the operator forgets to do this operation, shading over an unexpected character string or line of characters will result.
An example of document processing apparatus having a shading process function is disclosed in JP-A-60-229163.